


What's Up, Danger?

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [26]
Category: fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Confessions, Crying, Decisions have to be made, F/M, Grieving, Jane is dying but she's brave for the both of them, Thor breaks in front of Jane for the first time, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Thor breaks for the first time and Jane has something serious to talk about.





	What's Up, Danger?

Jane needed to talk to Thor. She has had so many thoughts in her head but there was one that stuck with her. She didn't know how to bring it up though. Thor has been putting on a brave face. Jane knew this. But she also knew how bad he was breaking. She blamed herself. Why did she have to get cancer? She wasn't just ruining his life. She was destroying the life of their baby. Thor didn't deserve this. She realized she was pacing around the room when she heard Thor come in.

 

"Jane, love." Thor's voice was cracked. "Why aren't you resting?"

"I missed you." Jane looked so mousy and small.

"I am here now. Let's go to bed."

"I want to say something first."

 

Thor sat on the edge of the bed and held out his hand. She took it and held it tight as she sat next to him. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder as she took a deep breath. They needed to talk. She had to talk. Thor wrapped his arms around her and let it out. He cried into her head and Jane held him tight, crying with him. He blubbered into her head.. He just let it all out just like Loki told him to. God, he loved Jane so much. She was the love of his life. The woman he wanted to be with forever but she was a mortal. Even if she didn't have cancer, he knew he'd lose her one day. That day wasn't supposed to come now. It was supposed to be decades away. She was supposed to have grey hair when she was to finally leave him. Not still full of life.

 

"Gods, I love you so much." Thor sobbed.

"I love you so much too, Thor." Jane gasped.

"I was going to ask you to marry me but I was waiting until things got settled with Sigrid. Before the cancer and our baby."

"God, Thor. I've ruined you!"

 

Jane cried harder. Thor held her tighter. He told her to stop that. No one ruined anyone. Jane and Thor kept crying. He didn't care that it wasn't manly. The love of his life was suffering. He was suffering. Their baby was suffering.

 

"You won't after I'm done talking." Jane sobbed. "God, it'll be better though. I'll stop hurting you."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Thor sniffled.

"You won't love me anymore after I tell you what I've been thinking since the pregnancy and cancer."

"I'll always love you."

"I want to have an abortion."

 

Thor pulled away and looked at his crying love of his life. His sickly Midgardian. His dying beauty.

 

"Alright." was all Thor said.

 

Jane looked up at him and he kissed her. "Thor?"

"I know, Jane." Thor sighed. "And I understand. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. God, I am so sorry."


End file.
